1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of apparatus wherein joints are exercised and tendons lengthened. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus for stretching the tendons between the index finger and the middle finger of a person's hand and exercising and increasing the joint between the fingers so as to strengthen the finger muscles, increase the suppleness and permit a person greater facility in pitching a baseball using the pitch known as the "split finger pitch."
2. Prior Art
Musicians who play keyboard instruments have resorted to various types of exercise devices to increase the spread of their extended and separated fingers. These devices generally captivate the fingers and spread them apart, one from the other. The manner in which these devices work tends to impose severe limitations on flexing of the fingers while the fingers are spread apart.
No finger exercise device is known which spreads apart the index and middle finger of the hand, stressing the joint so as to elongate it, and permitting the fingers to be flexed so as to exercise the finger muscles and increase the suppleness of the stressed joint. Further, no prior art device is known which permits the stressing of the joint between index and middle finger, the flexed exercise of the fingers while in separated condition, and the general maintenance of the thumb in a triangular relationship with positions of the index and middle finger during the course of the exercises.